Coordination & Integration (C&l) Core The structure and functions ofthe Coordination & Integration (C&l) Core ofthe Center for Advancing Longitudinal Drug Abuse Research (CALDAR) will provide administrative and logistic support to Centeraffiliated projects and to the other Cores. The C&l Core will perform these functions through a system of committees and advisory boards. The overarching mission of CALDAR is to promote and support rigorous longitudinal research to enhance scientific understanding of how drug use patterns evolve and interplay with HIV, drug treatment services, and other service systems (e.g., criminal justice, mental health) over time. The theme for the renewal period is focused on recovery from drug dependence over the life course. C&l Core functions are designed to maintain a highly integrated and synergistic Center; to facilitate research rigor, quality, and productivity; to promote the professional development of new investigators in longitudinal research; to provide collaborative research opportunities for new and established investigators; to disseminate research findings to researchers, practitioners, and policymakers; and to serve as a national resource for the drug abuse research field. To support CALDAR's theme, goals, and activities, the C&l Core has the following specific aims: (1) provide scientific leadership and administrative support across Center Cores and research projects; (2) provide infrastructure and logistical support to promote scientific interaction, collaborative research, and integrative analyses; (3) coordinate and promote the dissemination of research findings and other Center products to researchers, practitioners, and policy makers; (4) evaluate Center activities in terms of researcher involvement, productivity, quality, and synergy; (5) facilitate new scientific projects focusing on longitudinal drug abuse research concerning treatment and recovery, through the development and implementation of a Pilot Study Support Program that will provide emerging investigators with resources to mount innovative pilot studies, and (6) provide logistical support for training activities on longitudinal research methods and skills..